Aiji's family
by Maple Isabell
Summary: Aiji has a perdicament. It's called Brothers. Somehow she has managed to get cought in the middle of there fued and she isn't sure what she's going to do. Until one of them makes her mad of course.
1. Default Chapter

**In the Beginning**

I am not really sure what started the feud between my two brothers. Maybe it was our father or our mother, maybe me. But the one thing I do know they hate each other for, our blood. You see the oldest brother, Sesshomaru, is a full demon, while my other brother, Inuyasha, is only a half. What I don't understand is why I am stuck between the two. I am also a half, like Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru likes me. I think it's because I am his sister and when you think about it, sometimes you will see an older liking his younger sister more so then his younger brother. Anyway, it's hard to cut my time in three, I need to spend time by myself and I also must spend time with the two most annoying people on the face of the earth. Although, I must say I do love them but showing it is another story.

I'll start from the beginning to make things easier on everyone. A long time ago Inuyasha had a good friend of his her name was Kikyo. She was a very nice girl and innocent, in my eyes anyway. She was never prejudice to the demon types, like others my brother and me had met. One day Inuyahsa was caught with the Sacred Jewels he still claims that it wasn't him that took those jewels, and I must agree with him. But when he was returning the jewels an awful thing happened. Kikyo arrived as we ran through the woods; she shot an arrow that went straight through my brother's shoulder. It pinned him to the tree behind us, I'll admit it scared me to see such a friend attack the person she loved. The last thing I heard that day was a spell, I drifted slowly off to the longest sleep ever could be imagined.

Now, it is fifty years later and we have finally awoken, a girl named Kagome pulled the arrow out of Inuyasha's shoulder, lifting both spells. At first when I saw the girl I could have sworn that it was Kikyo standing in front of my brother and I. But after a closer look I quickly saw it wasn't. Of course the first thing two half-demons would do after a fifty-year slumber is to attack the person that woke us up. Unfortunately that didn't work because some old bat came along and somehow found away to control demons. She used spelled necklaces, when Kagome said sit we would hit the ground with a hard force, and it hurt. We'll just suffice it to say that we didn't like that very munch.

A/N: the story will in and out of first person later on so yea. Also I saw Sess's name spelled more then one way and it was annoying but I think this way is right -Sesshomaru.


	2. Aiji's Gone

"HELLO? Oh, Sessy, where are you?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that. It's embarrassing."

"Oh, boo hoo. I really don't care actually."

"I know and that's the sad part. But, what do you want?"

"I came to see my lovely big brother who adores me oh so much."

"Spare me. What do you want?" This is my lovely older brother whose attitude is worse then Inuyasha's. His name is Sesshomaru and he really isn't that nice.

"Why so I need an excuse to see you? You're so cruel." My name is Aiji, it means beloved child. It was mom's idea, so says Sessy and Inu-chan.

"Why do you always insist on annoying me so?"

"I enjoy it. Anyway, can you do me a favor?" He scowls a lot. Sometimes I tell him his face is gonna' stick like that.

"I knew you wanted something. I'll try."

"Well, if you don't mind I am not going to be coming to see you every night like I have been. You are harder to track down every week. I was hoping you wouldn't mind that and also Inuyasha doesn't like me leaving all the time."

"Do whatever you want, I don't care."

"Really, that's great. I thought you were going to yell again. Well thanks, bye." I think he really does care but it doesn't matter. He'll get over it. Anyway, our camp isn't far and on the way back I'll explain the people my brother and I travel with. One is Kagome; she is from the future and the one who broke the curse on Inuyasha and myself. Next is Sango she was a demon killer but when she met us she started to travel with us to get back at Niroku, who is controlling her little brother. She also brought Kirara, a two-tail cat. Last is Miroku and he is a monk, a very annoying monk. We're an odd group but it's fun. Well, we're here, at the campsite I mean.

"Where have you been?" And that is Inuyasha.

"With your beloved brother. He doesn't send hid regards but I'll send them for him."

"Well, I don't need them and anyway why do always go see him."

"Because, he actually likes me. I don't try and kill him whenever I see him."

"Well, good for you. Go to sleep runt." He really hates Sess, oh well.

"I'm not a runt."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." I think he is paranoid, and like most demons afraid of showing their emotions. But I am like that to so it doesn't matter, does it? Well night.

"Wake up, Aiji."

"No, leave me alone. Need sleep."

"Wake up."

"Fine, what is it Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru? Where the hell am I?

"Come with me."

"No, what do you want and why are you here?"

"I need your help."

"You don't ask for help what do you really want? And where are the others?"

"It was always good that that lump of idiots and yourself are heavy sleepers."

"You have yet to answer my question. Where did you take me, creaton?"

"A cave a little way of and anyway I thought about what you said and I do care that your not coming to see me anymore." He is glaring at me, why? And why can't I get up? My head hurts.


End file.
